1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory, and particularly to an effective technique to be applied to a formation of a memory cell and a signal line in bipolar static random access memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous bipolar static random access memories, the aluminum two-layer wiring technique was applied: in this case, the first aluminium layer formed the digit lines (or data lines) of the memory array, and the second layer formed the word lines and holding current lines that crossed with the digit lines at right angles (Japan Patent Application No. 60-169808 published as document No. 62-31154).